Hunk of Henry
by Ruby Ink Writers
Summary: Hercules sees a certain photo that he wasn't supposed to, and he gets interested to see more of the real thing even if it belongs to Snow's Grandson and the truest believer in the land, Henry Mills.
1. The Demigod

**Hunk of Henry  
** Chapter One: " **The Demigod** "

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

Hercules stared at the boy hunched over his book for some time, paying close attention to how cute the boy was and how much he resembled his grandmother. His light-brown hair had been neatly brushed to the side, unlike his own messy mop. The boy's thin form reminded him of his own before learning of his heritage and beginning his training with the portly half-goat half-man. He had been standing there for almost ten minutes without being noticed, which for him was unusual.

"So you're Snow's grandson?" He finally spoke up, "You have her eyes, you know?"

Henry looked up in surprise when the teen spoke, making him drop his pen and sending it scattering onto the floor and under his dresser. Or rather the underworld version of his dresser. He failed to realise that the other boy hadn't even seen his eyes.

"Oh, uh... t-thanks," Henry squeaked.

The older boy flashed a broad smile before moving closer and extending a hand. Henry stared for a long moment, his eyes bulging at the sight of the sexy teen's strong biceps, hidden away by a sweater. Even through the cloth Henry could see how large his muscular arms were. When he finally snapped out of his thoughts he gripped Hercules' hand a little too eagerly, but he shook his hand regardless.

"I-I'm Henry."

"You certainly are."

Henry wondered where he had seen something like this.

"Hercules. But you can just call me Herc. Hercules can be a mouthful."

The bed creaked from his weight as he sat down next to Henry. The demigod couldn't help but grin when he noticed the younger boy checking out his ripped body, making him wish he still had his Enchanted Forest clothes so he could show off more. A wicked thought struck him, but he brushed it aside. If only the Underworld was all fire and brimstone, then he might have the excuse to strip off his clothes. Nevertheless, Herc stripped off his vest and made sure to flex a small bit, making Henry's face flush red and have to look away as a tent erected in his jeans. Herc cracked a smile at that action.

"So what are you reading? Looks like a big book for a kid."

"M-my story book!" Henry jumped, immediately hating himself for admitting to having a story book. "Well, it's not my- I mean it is... it's the Underworld's story book. It keeps track of all the stories of everyone down here."

Herc raised an eyebrow and peered at the cover. "So I'm in there?"

As if on command, the book flipped open to a page featuring the teen's handsome face as he taught a young Snow White how to wield a bow. Both boys moved back in surprise.

"W-w-wow, that's me!"

They smiled, each starting to read the story in silence, with both blushing at Herc's attempts at flirting with the young princess.

"Oh man, you liked my grandma?" Henry chuckled.

For some reason he couldn't help but feel jealous of Snow. He remembered a time before the book when he had found Miss Blanchard cute, though now found it embarrassing. Herc nodded slowly, looking down at the page and feeling a ping of regret. He had fallen in love with the pretty young girl but chosen his own immortality over his feelings for her. He snuck a glance at Henry, looking away quickly when the boy turned to him. Maybe his fate was tied to someone else.

"Did you two ever meet after this?" Henry asked, pointing to the drawing.

Shaking his head, Herc forced a smile. Remembering he was dead and wouldn't have Henry for long, he pointed to his dresser. "Uh, you dropped your pen, thing, before."

Henry followed his finger. He had completely forgotten about his pen as he had been fixated on the teen's bulging muscles.

"My-? Oh yeah! I almost forgot about it," He said as he got off the bed and moved to the dresser. He leaned over and started reaching blindly for the object with his eyes screwed shut. Biting his lips, Herc's eyes became focused on the younger boy's ass waving around in front of him. He felt his cock twitch at the sight and couldn't help but palm his raging erection.

"Fuck," He growled under his breath. As Henry reached further for his pen, he arched his back and gave Herc a better view.

In the back of his mind, Henry was hoping that the teen was checking him out.

"Hey, can you pass my phone?"

Faking a smile, Herc handed over Henry's phone, or at least what he thought Henry was asking for. It seemed right when Henry just smiled in response as he took the device. Now standing behind the boy, the image of him sliding his cock between the boy's cheeks invaded his mind and he failed to bite back a small moan. He adjusted his hardening member and tried to tear his eyes away. A light shining from Henry's hand shocked Herc. The demigod ignored the juicy ass wiggling in front of him to get a better look. As soon as Herc saw the light source, the light abruptly stopped. Henry was back on the bed only a few seconds later, setting the book and pen on his bedside table. He flashed a soft smile at the demigod, who returned one but said nothing, still perplexed. For a long- and rather awkward- moment, neither of the boys said anything as their eyes tried to focus on anything other than the boy sitting across from them. Both of them just stared at the floor for some time, completely silent.

"So, uh... t-that's a phone, right Henry? You don't see many down here, my uncle doesn't like them at all." A memory of the last phone spotted in the Underworld came to mind. The poor soul didn't stand a chance once Hades found her. "Could you show me how they work? Are they like TV's? Cause those are super confusing."

Now Henry laughed, remembering when he tried teaching Violet how phones worked. At least Hercules had a brief understanding of what one was. Henry handed Herc his phone and for almost fifteen minutes excitedly explained everything he knew about phones. It didn't take long to lose the hunk as he struggled to understand how the touchscreen worked, determined it was some kind of magic. On the bright side, he had a better understanding than Killian. Deciding it wasn't worth going back over what he had covered, Henry moved on to showing off the camera. Herc was surprised, of course, and wondered if there was a tiny painter inside the device, making Henry burst out laughing before explaining that it worked similar to a mirror. As he scrolled through some of the boy's older photos, Herc saw how happy Snow looked with her family. Instead of being jealous, he felt happy for her. Then he swiped to a photo that had him smirking. The photo was a topless Henry trying his hardest to make a sexy face and show off what little muscle he had.

 _'For you, babe'_

Henry froze, with his chestnut eyes bulging. When he recovered he almost screamed.

"No, no, _NO_! G-give that back!" He shouted, reaching for his phone. Before he could, Herc moved his hand away, enjoying as Henry scrambled on top of him as he tried to snatch it back.

"Not a _chance_ , Henry!" Herc grinned, swiping through more topless pics with even more embarrassing poses. "Who's the _lucky_ girl?"

"N-no one! NGH... ugh-! Just give it back, Herc! Please!" The younger begged, not realising his hand had slipped onto Herc's crotch, not that either would complain. The other hand was mere inches from his phone when he felt his body forced to turn.

Laughing, Herc made a quick movement that left Henry's back pressed up against Herc's solid chest and his arms pinned to his sides by an unnaturally strong arm wrapped around his slight form. In that position he could feel Herc's hardening length pressing against his ass, and how well built the demigod was. He had to admit, he was jealous. With a wicked grin, Herc held the phone in front of his face and swiped along more photos, his grin only growing as Henry squirmed and struggled to no avail. Henry for one knew that it wouldn't be long before the worst of all his photos flashed onto the screen. He couldn't let it happen, but with the son of Zeus pinning them together, he knew there was no chance of stopping it. Screaming wasn't an option as there was no one around. Only a few images later Herc swallowed hard. He couldn't believe his luck as he took in the photo that has his cock instantly rock-hard and throbbing for attention.

"No! Please don't look!"

Never would he have imagined a boy as slight as Henry would be as hung as he was. Though still not as be as his own eight-inches, Herc licked his lips at the sight. He could feel his cock leaking pre-cum, as was the sexy pic of Henry's naked form. Feeling the younger boy grinding against his raging hard-on had Herc moaning out husky breaths as he tried to keep from exploding in his pants, which proved to be a difficult task with the onslaught of the photo and Henry's movements. Herc swore under his breath.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Henry begged, noticing Herc's grip begin to loosen as his breathing got heavier.

Without warning, Herc turned Henry's face towards his and smashed their lips together into a rough kiss. Henry was shocked that he was sharing his first kiss with the dead son of Zeus, but feeling the teen's soft lips against his own and the hard dick pressing against him had him moaning into the kiss. Herc just grinned as he slipped his tongue between the other boy's lips and started exploring his mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. As they kissed, Herc palmed Henry's bulge and dragged more cute noises from the younger boy. Finally he pulled away, but not without trapping Henry's tongue between his teeth and giving it a sexy little suck before releasing it. That action left Henry breathless. Effortlessly Herc picked Henry up by his waist and turned the boy to face him before setting him down. He noticed Henry grinding against his throbbing hard-on, making him smirk. Henry rolled his eyes and pushed their lips together again, glad not to see his smug expression as their tongues danced.

Wordlessly Herc threw Henry back onto the bed. Knowing just how to tease the younger boy, Herc made a smug face and started taking off his shoes. Henry gave him a look of concern as he peeled off his socks, which then changed to him laughing when Herc ran his tongue along the sole of his foot. The tingle made him want to moan and laugh at the same time, ending up as huffed breaths that made it hard to breathe. Herc stopped, leaving Henry wondering if he wanted it again. With a smirk, the Demigod peeled off his sweater. His tight shirt perfectly hugged his wide frame and every detail of his amazing body were clearly detailed even through the fabric. Next came off his shirt to reveal his sculpted muscular chest. Each crack and crevice of his lean toned body were amazingly defined, built like a bodybuilder with the eight-pack abs to match; not a single hair on him. His torso was a sexy tan, shiny with the teen's sweat and just making him look even sexier. Everything about his body had Henry drooling, wanting to feel up everything he could on the teen's rock-solid body.

Herc licked his lips before lowering onto Henry and pressing their lips together again, only now Henry leaned into it and wrapped his arms around Herc's neck, bringing the Demigod closer to him and pressing their chests together, allowing him to feel the older teen's strong muscles pressing against his body. He gasped when Herc's strong hands slipped underneath his shirt and started exploring his chest, feeling along his smooth skin and running along his sides. He deliberately avoiding his nipples just to make the younger boy groan. Henry's breathing became hitched whenever the teen's teasing hands drew closer to his erect nubs, before turning to groans when they snuck back down.

"Stop teasing me," Henry said when they broke away, before instantly locking lips with the teen again, becoming obsessed with his taste.

Those teasing hands went to attack the sensitive nubs Henry so badly wanted played with, stopping only inches from them. Now Herc broke the kiss.

"I wanna hear you beg," He breathed, his voice becoming husky. The tone of the Demigod's voice and the assault that started on his neck had Henry a moaning mess, with him bucking his small hips up and grinding his painfully hard erection against the older boy's.

"Please, Hercules! I want you to touch them!"

Herc paused, "Hmm? You want me to touch what?"

Henry bit his lip as the pleasure from his neck resumed and Herc's fingers traced around his sensitive nipples.

"Is this _what_ you want me to do, Henry?" Herc purred out, before biting down on his new toy's neck and lightly touching Henry's skin. He denied the boy pleasure, holding him down by his neck to keep from allowing him pleasure until he begged for it.

"P-please…"

"Please WHAT, Henry? Do as your god tells you and tell me what exactly you want me to do!" Herc growled, with his tongue and teeth attacking his ear and neck.

"I need you to play with my nipples! I _NEED_ you to touch them with your hands and mouth! Make me feel even better!" Henry blushed.

The smirk on Herc's face grew at those words. Oddly enough a certain princess had uttered the exact same words many years ago. In a show of his strength Herc tore Henry's shirt right from his body and threw the tattered fabric to the ground. There was something about the younger's smooth, hairless chest that had Herc licking his lips, likely in anticipation to being able to taste more of the cute boy and leaving his mark on him, which he had already started on with the hickey appearing on his neck. Not wanting to waste another second of his afterlife, the brown-haired boy stood and swept Henry up effortlessly, holding him high enough so that he had easy access to his chest. Quickly he started to suck on one of the cute pink nubs. His tongue flicked across Henry's nipple and swirled around the light-pink areola.

Herc chose to ignore the other nipple as he licked the one he started on. The hand closest to Henry's ass made its way to his cheek and firmly took a hold of the softness. It surprised the teen how soft it was, enjoying giving the cheek a few squeezes. With the hold he now had he seemed to have lifted Henry up so he didn't need to hunch over to lick his erect nub. His other hand acted as support so Henry didn't slip. Herc stopped for a moment to ask Henry if he could wrap his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. After Henry has done this, Herc, with his hands now free, decided to continue on a different track. He raised a finger to just outside both of his areola and slowly traced each one slowly so he could switch his views between each one and Henry's reaction. Each time he completed a circuit he moved a little further in, until his fingers were brushing against each nub.

Soon the demigod switched to the neglected nipple. He began teasing Henry once more by licking just outside of his nipple and just like his finger zeroing in on their goods, ignoring the young mortal's begging and pleads for him just to suck on it. When he actually did reach the goods, he only spent a few seconds on it before switching to the other, making Henry groan. The younger slipped and felt Herc's tenting cock rub against his ass, making him bit back a moan. Henry by this point was on the verge of insanity by the new intense desire coursing through his veins. His pleads and begs fell on deaf ears and he toyed with the idea on just hanging on with one arm while he used the other to stroke one out but feared that Herc would stop with his action. If he wasn't licking his chest he would have distracted the hunk by engaging him in a kiss. Herc was flicking his tongue back and forth across each erect nub until he believed Henry was ready gave it as gentle bite before switching with the other and doing the same. This went on for some time before Herc finally placed his mouth over his tit and sucked it, while doing so he used his thumb and forefinger to tweak the tip of his other nipple.

While he was enjoying his deeds and driving the young cutie insane, he begun to feel hungry for something bigger and tastier so he stopped his actions and gave the boy a kiss, with his tongue diving into the other mouth, Henry's heated hard cock pressing into his stomach, till Henry unwrapped his legs and stood unsupported. The kiss was just as wonderful as the ones before it, leaving both breathless when they broke it off. Again Herc sucked on Henry's tongue, this time trapping it between his teeth until the boy kissed him again. Soon the boy moved back to the bed, with Herc laying Henry down and making out with his neck again, all the while tweaking his erect nipples. Soon the hunk moved down to Henry's bulge and couldn't help but drool. As he ran his hand over the younger boy's crotch, he could feel just how big Henry was, making him want the hot piece of meat all the more. Not wanting to wait he quickly unbuttoned Henry's pants, before finding the zipper and pulled it down with his teeth, his dark eyes locked with Henry's, with the boy groaning as his cock was slowly being released from its tight prison.

"Damn you look tasty, even through these,"


	2. Fun of the Gods

**Hunk of Henry  
** Chapter Two: " **Fun of the Gods** "

 _We have decided to split the former lengthier chapter into two, in order to assist with the readability of our stories. This stems from numerous comments from readers about how lengthier our work can be at times._

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

Henry couldn't help but jump when the teen lightly traced a finger along his aching balls through his briefs. He realised that this was really happening and Herc would see him naked. While he enjoyed the kissing, and Herc's tongue on mouth and his nipples, even being felt up, he panicked and moved out of Hercs reached.

A look of concern appeared on Herc's face and the hand that was groping Harry bulge rested by his side. "What's wrong Henry? You seemed to be enjoying yourself before."

Henry didn't know where to look or what to say, he just wished the two could just kiss some more, perhaps return the favour and get a taste of Herc's nipples in his mouth. Subconsciously Henry licked his lips as he imagined tasting the demigod. Herc watched Henry, trying to analyse the amazing boy he just met. There was not a shadow of doubt that Henry was enjoying himself, his words and actions were proof of that. He didn't seem to be the type to tease a guy. There was an honest air about him that made him trust that judgement. Henry reacted like any hormonal teenager that Herc bedded, the only change of pattern was when he was when he was playing with Henry's balls, that must be important. Herc wondered what could have been wrong, wishing for Henry to look at him or say something. Henry began to feel embarrassed sitting there in his briefs in front of Hercules, a man of legend. He didn't think there was anyway that he could be impressed by me in looks or skills. Unbidden tears began to appear. Moving over to Henry, Herc hesitated for a moment before gripping both of his upper arms.

"Please Henry speak to me, tell me what I did wrong!" Subconsciously he moved his hands up and down Henry's arms, somewhat soothing Henry's nerves.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the problem." Henry quietly responded, looking down on the floor.

"How could you be a problem?" Herc asked, baffled.

Henry's blush deepened in embarrassment to what he was about to say. He muttered something inaudible.

Herc could tell Henry said something but whatever it was, was spoken so low that he failed to pick it up. Somewhat reassured that Henry was ok with their previous activities he hugged Henry loosely from the side and rested his head on the young boy's. "Can you repeat that?" He asked, his breath blowing against his ear.

Henry couldn't help but shiver from the sensation. "Please don't make me say it again."

"I swear I didn't hear you the first time," Herc was being careful that his hard-on didn't press up and frighten Henry, nor cave-in to temptation and move his hands down then sexy teen's body and grope him some more.

"Well... I'm afraid you will find me small... And... Well, I haven't done this before."

"Henry turn around and look at me." Herc stopped holding Henry so he could do as he asked.

Herc looked him up and down and swallowed hard. Somehow he appeared more attractive than he did earlier and from the photos.

"I don't know the sizes of other mortal boys these days, because you are the only one that has captured my attention in some time." He started to reach out to touch Henry's soft but still large cock, before realizing his potential mistake and glancing at Henry for his approval.

Henry was torn. He recalled how thrilling Herc's skilled hands was, and that was still a problem.

"But what about my _inexperience?_ " He badly wanted to give his consent but to do so would be a humiliation in the making. At least that's what he thought.

Herc paused as he wondered how best to reply. Nothing came to mind. The only thought was to tell him about his first time, but he doubted Henry would want to hear about his Grandmother moaning out his name. Instead, he turned Henry's face to his and planted a kiss on the soft pink lips. Gently Herc placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down onto the bed, making sure to rest the younger's head on a pillow. With heat and passion of the kiss distracting him, Herc slipped his inside Henry's briefs and took a hold of the monster. Gods, it's like a third leg! Then there were his balls! Boulders, imagine the cum they produce! The mere thought and challenge of sucking Henry had Herc salivating.

"I can feel your cock and balls, and I have to say I'm impressed, kid! _But_ I'm not going to be scared of it. In fact," He leaned forward so he could whisper in his ear, his hands reached beyond the behemoth and gave his balls a squeeze. "I am so turned on right now imaging the challenge of deep throating you, of choking on your cum... Fuck, I doubt I be capable of thinking of anyone else or another cock for a long time after this!"

Henry shivered hearing these words and the strangely cool air in the Underworld being blown against his ear. The words that came next had his eyes bulging. "...It's gonna feel amazing inside me, too,"

Herc could see he had almost have Henry won over, he just need to push a little more. His hands left the monster at Henry's front and moved to his backside, and gave his butt cheeks a nice squeeze, with one finger prodding his rosebud.

"Mmn-!" Henry gasped into Herc's lips, grinding his monster against the teen's thigh.

By now all thoughts of doubt, fear and shame had gone out the window as Hercules peeled off Henry's briefs and shifted his body to allow him to kick them off. Herc broke away and grinned at the now unleashed beast-of-a-cock. The uncut member was leaking precum that Herc happily lapped up, falling in love with the sweet taste.

"Gods of Olympus..." He muttered, "You, Henry, have the biggest and fattest cock I've seen since... well, ME."

Wrapping a hand around the younger boy's shaft, Herc nibbled and licked Henry's ear while stroking the boy. He noticed how thick the cock was, easily rivalling a soda cans girth. Soon he stopped the ear assault and started kissing around his neck to leave more marks on his younger lover, further marking him as his property. As he stroked the large piece of meat in his hand, he kept his thumb locked on the head, smearing it with pre-cum and making Henry's legs quake in pleasure. He felt like peeing but his body just continued to quiver. Every time the teen would feel Henry's cock throb and come close to cumming, he would stop for a minute before repeating the action. Groaning as the older teen teased him, Henry tangled his fingers into Herc's wavy brown locks. He didn't resist when Herc moved to kiss him again, just letting his tongue slid between his lips and sucked on it, surprising the teen. Unconsciously he bucked up into Herc's hand, desperate to release.

"P-PLEASE-ngh! Let me cum!" Henry begged but was ignored.

When the demigod released him, he whined from the loss. As much as Herc would have loved to taste the mortal's spunk, he wanted to deep throat him first. The sexy teen instead climbed off the bed and began undoing his belt. He smiled to himself, noticing Henry keeping a close eye on his crotch and ass. Before taking off his pants, Herc started flexing again, showing off his large biceps and defined chest, just to tease the younger boy again. Henry bit his lower lip, completely in awe of the demigod amazing figure. Subconsciously he started stroking his thick cock before Herc slapped his hand away.

"Hey, no touching, Mr."

Smirking, he quickly removed his jeans and stepped out of them. Even his legs were sexy and muscular and his hard-on was clearly defined through the thin fabric, almost tearing his underwear away from the hunk of a teen's body. When he fingered the waistband of his briefs, Henry swallowed hard, his cock quickly hardening and oozing with pre-cum. Just to tease him again, Herc turned on his heel before sliding out of his briefs, displaying his tight juicy ass to Henry, who couldn't help but bite his lip and moan.

"You _like_ what you see, Henry?" Herc teased, wiggling his ass and making Henry groan.

Henry tried to squeak out an answer but was stopped by the Demigod's body and lips pressing against his, not that he minded, it saved him the embarrassment. Though now the sensation was better as he felt the heat of Herc's cock against his and his precum rubbing onto his smooth torso. It only got better when the brunet started licking down his chest, following the hairless treasure-trail that eventually lead him to his prize. Up close, he couldn't help but lick his lips as he took the monster in his hand and began pumping it, making Henry groan as precum oozed from his throbbing mushroom head. He trailed his tongue up the shaft, following a vein and stopping before the head before repeating the action with another vein. This had Henry groaning quickly, wanting Herc to pay his needy cockhead some attention. He didn't have to wait long as soon Herc wrapped his soft lips around the thick appendage and took the head into his mouth. Now he was able to feel just how big Henry's length was as it filled his mouth and throat.

"Ahhh... T-this feels really-ngh! G-good..." The mortal moaned.

Herc smirked, swallowing down more of Henry's thickness. The hand not holding Henry down was fiddling with his own cock, slowly stroking along his length each time he bobbed in and out of Henry's crotch. Soon he felt Henry's cock hit the back of his throat,

"Ghk-!" Then a pair of hands tangled themselves into his hair and forcing him lowing, until he was deep throating all seven inches of the mortal teen's cock and his nose was pressed against his crotch.

The Demigod was always open to a challenge, and fitting the entire monster down his throat certainly qualified. But the overwhelming taste and throbbing sensation coming from the dick invading his mouth made it worth the effort. He wanted so badly to swallow Henry's cum, but didn't want him to let off too soon, wanting to suck as much of him as possible. Herc lifted off and took a gulp of air, furiously stroking Henry's slick, throbbing member with his free hand.

"Gawd, you're so _fucking_ big," He moaned, before taking the cock in his mouth again. Unlike before, he kept his tongue on the head, flicking it across the tip.

As he bobbed along Henry's shaft, Herc's free hand -still pressing the boy down- roamed his chest, following the faint crevices forming. Soon the hand came to rest on his left nipple, giving it a light pinch before moving on to the next, quickly turning Henry into a moaning mess from the onslaught on both halves of his body. He knew that if Herc started playing with his ass, he wouldn't be able to stop from screaming the Demigods name. Again Herc took the cock out of his mouth and moved lower to suck on Henry's balls. He took one of the hairless orbs into his mouth and began tracing his tongue around it, making Henry moan his name. Soon he switched to the other, loving the salty-sweet taste of Henry. It didn't take long for the Demigod to start sucking hard on both the orbs, before returning his attention to sucking Henry off.

"O-oh shit!" Henry shouted, enjoying his cock throb in Herc's warm, slippery throat as the demigod picked up his pace, quickly putting him over the edge. ' _He's sucking so damn hard! I think i'm gonna explode!'_

Herc seemed to notice this, too, as he began sucking him off faster and removed his forceful hand, allowing the boy to start bucking up into his throat and mouth.

"H-holy... I-I'm gonna-ah!" Henry gasped, before roaring as it got to much " _CUM!_ "

Unable to hold back, the boy thrusted up into Herc's tight throat, pumping the teen full of his spunk. Herc moaned around his cock, feeling his hot cum pump down his throat, happily drinking the milkiness with each enormous pump. He took the still-shooting cock out of his mouth, letting Henry's hot load spray across his sexy tanned face and waiting tongue. Each rope had him groaning in delight as he happily received his first treat. Herc smiled and kept stroking Henry to keep him hard.

"Ah... Your cum's so hot, kid..." He sighed, licking his lips.

A sighing Henry looked at Herc's sexy face and bit down on his lip, finding it hot to see someone's face coating in his cum. For some reason he wanted so badly to lick the cum leaking down his cheek, or to make out and taste his cum from Herc's tongue. A frown cracked across his pale face when Herc used the sheets to wipe the spunk off.

"So," Hercules started, "Did you and that Violet girl ever, you know... do it?"

When the younger shook his head, the Demigod's eyes lit up.

"Well then I'm going to enjoy this all the more," He growled oh so seductively as he slowly crawled onto the bed and positioned himself on top of Henry's smaller form, making the younger swallow and his horse-hung member twitch.

Before doing anything else, Herc leaned over and locked lips with the mortal, allowing him to taste his own cum off his lips and tongue. This time when they broke Henry trapped Herc's tongue with the smirk to match. Unable to wait another second, Herc shifted his body so that his tanned ass was hovering only inches above the lubed up monster. He inhaled sharply as he descended, feeling the thick head press against his puckered hole.

' _Ah!'_

It was hard to believe that the head alone was stretching him. Henry was far bigger than any other mortal boy he had bedded in recent years, and the only decent challenge his ass had taken in a very long time. Finally the thick head pushed past the tight ring, setting his insides ablaze.

"Ohhhhh!" Henry felt his body tense. He meekly gripped the Demigod's hips as he sank lower onto his cock. Every fibre of his body was begging for more of the new, incredible feeling, almost making him force his dick into the warm tightness that was Herc's ass.

Herc grinned, noticing the look on Henry's face as he struggled to keep from exploding then and there. "Feels good, huh, kid?"

"Y-yeah... so tight..." The boy managed to huff.

As Herc slid lower on the spit-lubed thickness, he moaned at the feeling of Henry's meat throbbing against his rectal walls and stretching his hole.

"Ngh! Damn, you're so fucking big!" Every inch he felt enter his ass was pure ecstasy. "You like my tight ass squeezing your huge cock, Henry?"

Just to tease Henry, he stopped at four inches and moved upwards, before repeating the process. He made sure to swivel his hips around every now and then before sinking lower. Without warning, his ass seared in pain and the Demigod winced. Henry had thrust up and forced his cock into the teen's tightness, with his little ass hovering off and bed and his crotch against Herc's tanned, soft ass. He was too lost the pleasure of being buried deep inside of Herc to noticed the hunk biting his lip in a mix of pain and pleasure. It hurt like a bitch having such a big cock force its way inside of him, but feeling it press so hard against his prostate had his cock throbbing and wanting more. Slowly the two lowered the bodies, keeping Henry inside and pressing against that walnut shaped lump. He enjoyed the feeling of Henry's cock rubbing against his prostate and how it stimulated his cock without having to touch it. He began grinding his hips as he leaned down and started making out with Henry again. Their tongues battled for dominance as Henry's cock explored the deepness of the brunette's ass. Herc smirked, feeling the younger boy moan into the kiss, completely lost in pleasure. Herc placed his strong hands on Henry's chest and slowly raised his hips until the head was all that was inside his ass, leaving the teen feeling hollow without the huge member inside of him. The groans of pleasure coming from Henry had him smirking and slamming his hips back down. He loved the feeling of taking the younger boy raw, and the loud slap of his heavy balls slapping against his ass.

Henry moaned, "Oh fuck, this _feels_ so good!"

Herc wrapped a hand around his shaft and started jerking himself off as he bounced up and down on the younger boy's thick cock. His tight ass was practically milking Henry. Again Henry was rubbing against his G-spot and made him moan out.

"So- ahh! So hot!" Herc thought about seeing if Henry could suck him off while he rode his monster cock, like one of the boys he had fun with once. Deciding against it, he moved his thumb over the head of his throbbing member, making it slick with precum.

The two moaned simultaneously when Henry gripped Herc's soft ass and forced the teen down.

"O-oh holy shit!" He groaned. His breathing became heavy as Herc moved faster along his shaft. Their bodies were sticky with sweat and the room began to smell of sex, only exciting the horny teens more as Henry unconsciously started twisting his nipple.

"H-holy shit! I'm gonna- ngh!" Herc slammed his hips down again, feeling Henry's cock beginning to throb.

"Oh fuck, Herc! I'm gonna cum…"

Herc moaned as he felt the cock filling his ass release a huge load inside of his ass. "Yeah! Cum in my ass, Henry!"

" _C-CUMMING!_ "

The warm gush of Henry's thick spunk shooting deep into his tightness almost pushed him over the edge. He stopped stroking his cock but kept moving his hips, milking Henry of all the cum his heavy balls could produce and emptying in his ass. He gave one last, powerful slam, feeling the last of the teen's cum shoot inside before Henry collapsed into a heaving mess of sweat. After a moment the Demigod lifted his body away from the boy's sticky form. It felt so erotic to have the younger boy's spunk leaking from his hole. Quickly he shuffled up the bed and started jerking his cock over Henry's face. He didn't react to seeing the Demigod doing this, only shutting his eye and giving a hint of a smile. There was no energy left to jerk the sexy hunk off. It only took a few pumps before Hercules shot his load across Henry's sexy face, coating it in his thick godly cum. instantly Henry licked up all his little tongue could reach.

Herc could only moan: ' _Now that's a hot sight…'_


End file.
